Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 5 \times 7 + 2 \times \dfrac{ 14 }{ 7 } $
Answer: $ = 5 \times 7 + 2 \times 2 $ $ = 35 + 2 \times 2 $ $ = 35 + 4 $ $ = 39 $